


the two lovebirds (cats)

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [27]
Category: Cats Don't Dance (1997)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, No Dialogue, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Danny and Sawyer spend a date in the park.
Series: Completed Works [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573





	the two lovebirds (cats)

Danny and Sawyer were holding hands as they smiled at each other. Sawyer was extremely happy as she cuddled up to Danny as they walked. Danny softly smiled back as he enjoyed having Sawyer close to him as he was happy that he would make the female cat happy as he knew that the two of them found happiness in each other and in the films they starred in. 

As they walked to the park, Danny had gotten them both ice cream as he wanted to enjoy the date with Sawyer. He wanted everything to be perfect and he seemed even more nervous as the day went on. Sawyer merely smiled at him to help ease his nervousness. Sawyer understood why Danny was nervous. She knew that Danny wanted the date to be perfect but she knew that he would be fine even if the date didn't go as perfectly as he wanted to. 

It was later on that he had managed to pop to question to Sawyer. She was shocked by the question but she had soon said yes to being his wife. Sawyer loved Danny with all of her heart and she knew that he loved her in the same way. She was happy that Danny loved her enough to pop the question to her. 

Later that night, they cuddled to celebrate their first night as an engaged couple. 


End file.
